The Tale of a Yugioh GX
by ravenwormwood26
Summary: The tale of a Snow White in the world of Yugioh GX as Camula was jealous of Alina and decided to get rid of her no matter what but what she didn't count on was her prince charming Zane coming to her rescue


The Tale of A

Yugioh GX Snow White

By Raven WormWood

Once upon a time, there was a student who most of the male population would consider her the epitome of beauty, her hair was black that shown in the brightest of night, her eyes hazel as the tree branches in autumn, and her lips were a beautiful shade of ruby red, her name was Alina Brookfield, at Duel Academy she was one of the students who would help anyone who needed assistance with dueling strategies, duel if someone challenged her, and was overall a great companion to anyone, the professors especially Banner and Crowler admired her spirit when it came to procuring certain items needed for the next lesson, she was an Obelisk Blue student and most of the time kept to herself reading in her room on her window sill, on more than one occasion a certain other Obelisk Blue by the name of Zane Trusdale would admire her beauty as she read her favorite fairytale book by the window, although he never expressed his affections towards anyone in public except for his younger brother Syrus and his friends this time he truly was smitten by her, every time he heard her sing in the courtyard, to watching her duel the toughest opponents, Zane was more entranced her spirit and vowed to one day tell her how he made her feel, Alina had friends in Alexis and her friends Mindy and Jasmine which made her feel better when telling secrets or something was troubling her, one day as she was taking a walk in the forest something didn't feel right as she looked around, a tree branch snapped in the distance as someone came out ready to kidnap her, she turned around and screamed loudly hoping someone would hear her, in Slifer Red Syrus and his friends Jaden, Chumly, and Chazz heard her cry for help, "You guys hear that?" Asked Sy as he grew concerned, Chumly who finished his third grilled cheese sandwich nodded, "Yeah it sounded like Alina!" He replied, Chazz immediately got up and wanted to charge, "Hold on Chazz we're coming with you!" Jaden shouted as he went off after him, meanwhile Alina was trying to run away from her kidnapper hiding behind the trees, Chazz saw who was trying to and growled, "Hey you! Leave her alone!" He yelled, Alina gasped as she looked at Chazz and his friends from Slifer Red.

As she grew scared of her kidnapper, Alina felt stiff as if someone froze her, his name was Titan he was known as a bounty hunter and a shadow rider, and his powers were dangerous to whomever crossed his path, with a snap of his fingers ropes wrapped around Alina's body tightly as she fell on the ground trying to get free and breathe, Jaden challenged him to a duel to not only save her but to make sure he never came around again, after their duel Titan disappeared for good but his spirit remained to report back to his mistress Camula the vampire queen who hated the Obelisk Blue princess because she was the most beautiful in the realm, "So you dare to come here and report about your failure to kidnap the girl?" She asked impatiently, Titan kneeled and nodded in response knowing his failure, Camula wouldn't hear of it she sent his soul to the shadow realm for eternity and thought of another strategy on how to get rid of her little problem, Alina passed out after Jaden's duel as Chazz carried her bridle style to the infirmary, after Crowler's class Zane sighed frustratedly, " _Damn that lesson was long I hope Alina is okay I haven't seen her since yesterday."_ He thought, Jaden saw him and had to tell him what happened with her, "Is she alright?" He asked concerned, Syrus nodded and told his big brother he stayed by her side until he was out of class, Zane walked into the infirmary and saw his crush lying on a bed passed out from her kidnap attempt, carefully he took her hand and held it until she started to wake up slowly, "Where am I and what happened?" She asked disoriented, Zane explained that someone tried to kidnap her but his little brother and his friends saved her, Getting her bearings together Alina understood what happened and saw Zane holding her hand, she blushed lightly and listened to her heart beat at a hundred miles an hour, she held it back and smiled, even without words they just leaned forward and kissed romantically, as they ended their first kiss it seemed official that they were dating, after recovering in the infirmary Alina rejoined her friends and boyfriend for a normal week not knowing of what other plans her mysterious enemy was planning. After attending one class she decided to go back to her dorm to do some research on how spirit animals from different cultures can relate to duel monsters, she referenced books from two to three and typed up a storm on her computer as she got closer, after what seemed like hours of research she put up everything and feel asleep on her bed, a nightmare popped into her mind, Zane was in danger unless she interfered somehow, no matter how hard she tried though she tried to wake up, Alexis got up to check on her and saw her distress, very gently she shook her awake, Alina woke up in a sweat and breathed heavily, as she told her friend about her nightmare something told her it wasn't the end.

Around the school, there were rumors of shadow riders targeting five top duelists including Zane, she sat out near the lighthouse looking over the ocean singing her favorite song, " _I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something's starting right now, watch and you'll see someday I'll be part of your world!"_ She sang, as she did the wind carried her song off towards where Zane was, as he heard her voice it lead him to the lighthouse dock, "I thought I heard you princess." He greeted her with her nickname, Alina slowly turned around and let her hair blow against the wind which made his heart beat fast, she told him of her nightmare which made him feel concerned, "Alina I am never going to let this Camula take me away from you, I love you no matter what." He told her, Alina kissed him as he held her close gently stroking her hair, once more a shadow rider sent his mummy minions to capture them, getting in front of Alina Zane shielded his eyes and hers not knowing what would happen next. By the time they woke up, they saw an ancient Egyptian palace with guards and everything, Alina's heart beat faster as she looked at a Pharaoh whose face was covered by a mask, "Welcome foreigners, especially you two my beautiful little doves." He greeted those including Alexis and Alina who glared at him, Alina got her deck out and declared that she wanted to duel to against him, "If I win Abidos you leave all of us alone!" She told him, thanks to her newfound confidence Zane looked in awestruck, Abidos accepted but if he won he'd get to keep her as his queen, the duel began so far Alina was doing good however she noticed that her opponent wasn't dueling at his best so she called for a time out to show him what's been going on, after a good talking to the duel raged on with Alina ending up as the victor, Abidos turned out to be a reliable ally keeping in touch with everyone just in case Camula was up to something, meanwhile Camula was feeling very enraged and decided to strike now by sending her bats to spy on the little princess once and for all, one night after doing her homework Alina lied on the window sill looking at the night sky taking in all the peace and serenity of it, she wore her pajamas and carried a stuffed animal in her arms until she went to sleep, Alexis opened the door to her room and saw how she was asleep on the window sill again, despite his demeanor towards the other students Chazz smiled a little and got a blanket for her, after making sure she was comfortable they left, "I have to say I am a little worried about her." Alexis said as she was walking to her dorm, Chazz nodded having the same feeling as her, "I know it's as if all these shadow riders were under someone's influence, after Jaden defeated Titan he mentioned someone named Camula, Alexis I think she's behind these attacks and after Alina we have to tell the others tomorrow." Chazz replied.

Nodding to what needed to be done, Alexis went to get a good night's sleep and make sure nothing happened to her friend, the next morning Alina woke up and got ready for a new day except she felt something wasn't right, she saw a bat looking at her that seemed to make her feel dizzy, soon she fell on the ground as it disappeared with her, she dropped her favorite necklace on the ground, Alexis was about to check on her when she saw her necklace on the floor along with a note, she grabbed them and took them to Chancellor Sheppard's office, the other duelists were gathered and saw what Alexis found, "What should we do?" Jaden asked, some just wanted to confront Camula others wanted to plan something very carefully, Zane couldn't take it anymore and left to find this villainess and bring his love home, meanwhile at Camula's lair Alina lied on a coffin like table in a deep slumber, her clothes changed mysteriously, "Now that this little princess is no longer I am the most desirable in this retched land!" She shouted as she laughed easily, watching from afar covered in the dark of night Zane glared and vowed to make her pay, "The only person who is not only the most reliable but beautiful is my princess and you will pay for taking her away from me Camula!" A voice echoed, as the vampiress looked around she saw what looked like a brave knight in shining armor however it was Zane ready to duel for Alina, "I challenge you to a duel Camula if I win you let Alina go, if I lose you can keep me as a vampire servant do we have a deal?" He challenged her, as Camula agreed to this challenge the duel began, so far Zane was on top ready for his final strike, as the others arrived just in time, Syrus worried for his older brother because he heard that this shadow rider was very powerful and strong he glanced at Alina lying on her bed looking more beautiful than she ever had been, "Is she okay?" Bastion asked, Chazz checked her pulse, "She'll be okay Syrus she's under a deep sleeping spell when Zane wins his duel she'll be alight." He told his little friend, Syrus nodded and watched the duel continue with Zane taking an opportunity to strike her down, and as Camula saw her monster be destroyed she started to disintegrate as well, Zane won his duel and had to do one more thing, he saw Alina as his heart beat faster and his cheeks turned red he carefully kissed her lips softly and waited, as she opened her eyes Alina woke up and looked around, "Where am I and what am I wearing?" She asked, Zane looked at his princess and carried her bridle style. Everyone celebrated what looked like a happily ever after as they went back to the school, "You saved me my hero!" She told her boyfriend, as they looked at the stars with him at the lighthouse, soon they were made a permanent couple and lived happily ever after.

 _The End_


End file.
